La méthode Black
by Patmol 'n' Moony
Summary: Quans Sirius décide de donner un petit coup de pouce à James pour séduire Lily, heureusent Remus est là pour l'empêcher de mettre en place la méthode Black, à ses risques et périls.


**La méthode Black**

Disclamer: Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling donc Ryry et son monde ne sont pas à moi, je possèdes juste les délires sortant tout droit de mon esprit dérangé.

**Chapitre 1: La méthode Black**

- Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose, ça peut plus durer !

Sirius était entré dans le dortoir telle une furie et criait des phrases qui n'avait aucun sens pour le jeune homme tranquillement assis sur son lit, tout en gesticulant dans tous les sens à la manière d'une mouche piégée dans une toile d'araignée.

- Mais enfin de quoi est ce que tu parles ? Se décida t'il finalement à interrompre son ami après l'avoir regarder s'agiter comme un poisson hors de l'eau avec un air montrant clairement qu'il hésiter à appeler Ste Mangouste.

- De James et Lily. Écoute un peu Mumus, je vais pas tout répéter deux fois juste parce que tu te fais vieux ! Lui répondit-il en lui lançant un regard qui lui disait « mais enfin voyons c'est évident de qui voulait tu que je parle ? ».

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? Demanda le dit Mumus en soupirant de manière blasée.

- Pourquoi « encore » ? Je te signale que c'est censé être ton ami. Tu devrais peut-être t'en souvenir !

- Ok, ok. Répondit-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement dans le but d'esquiver la fureur de la bête enfouie chez son ami et qui menaçait de sortir et de l'attaquer à tout moment. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il est désespéré, il se morfond tout seul au bord du lac, totalement mornes et murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles sur l'amour, l'engagement, la fidélité et tout un tas de truc du même genre. Il a même refusé qu'on aille boire une bierreaubeurre. Tu rend compte une bierreaubeurre ! Il avait jamais refusé une bierreaubeurre avant, d'embêter snivellus à la limite mais une bierreaubeure ! C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas jouer au quidditch. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé c'est comme Dumbledore sans ses lunettes ou Snape sans ses cheveux gras ou Nick-quasi-sans-tête sans sa fraise ou McGonnagal sans son chapeau ou Hagrid sans sa barbe, je me demande à quoi il ressemblerait d'ailleurs, ou Pré-au-lard sans les trois balais. ou..

- Ca va, ça va, j'ai saisi l'idée, donc il déprime à cause de Lily.

- Nan c'est plus fort que ça, je déteste le voir dans cet état là. Soupira Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit de Remus et en se passant les mains sur le visage.

- Personne n'aime voir ses amis dans un tel état.

- Oui ba moi je le déteste ça encore plus. Fit-il en faisant la moue et en croissant les bras comme un gamin qui boude.

Remus sourit, attendrit devant l'air enfantin de son ami et avec un énième soupire demanda, redoutant d'avance la réponse.

- Bien et que propose-tu ?

Sirius perdit d'un coup son air enfantin et un large sourire machiavélique digne des plus grands méchants apparu sur son visage. Remus fut d'un coup effrayé par son ami et eut une soudaine envie d'aller voir si la grande muraille de Chine était réellement visible depuis l'espace.

- On va juste faire en sorte que Lily tombe sous le charme de notre irrésistible meilleur ami.

Remus attendit avec inquiétude une suite qui ne venait pas. Il finit par poser la question qui l'inquiétait tant en relâchant enfin sa respiration.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- Pas moi, nous ! Nous allons rendre Lily folle de James. Déclara-t-il triomphalement.

- Quoi ! S'étrangla Remus. Ah non non non non non ! Je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette histoire. Tu te débrouille sans moi !

Il se leva et voulu sortir de la chambre mais Sirius l'attrapa au passage.

- Non, non, non, non, non. Lui dit Sirius.

Il balançait son doigt de droite à gauche comme une mère réprimant un bébé farceur et arborait un air sérieux qui ne lui convenait pas le moins du monde.

- On ne s'enfuit pas jeune homme.

- Sirius je ne veut en aucun cas être mêlé à cette histoire. Est ce que tu m'as bien compris ? Je ne veux pas de problèmes.

- Oui bien sur.

Sirius hocha la tête et se retourna. Remus méfiant était sur le point de partir quand Sirius repris.

- Je vois tu ne veux pas m'aider à rendre James heureux, nan mais je comprend tu sais. Dit-il en se retournant, avec un peu trop d'émotion dans le regard et dans la voix pour que cela soit sincère. Tu préfères voir ton ami dépérir à vue d'oeil que de t'attirer des ennuis. C'est vrai c'est tout à fait normal. Après tout James n'est pas si important que ça finalement et puis il ferait certainement comme toi, il ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de s'attirer des ennuis pour t'aider. En plus c'est pas comme si Gryffondor était réputé pour son courage et sa loyauté, et les maraudeurs pour n'avoir peur de rien ou pour être capable de n'importe quoi les uns pour les autres en se moquant des conséquence et...

- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Cria Remus.

Cela mis au moins fin à la tirade un peu trop théâtrale et grandiloquente qui visait à le culpabiliser, but parfaitement atteint puisque le jeune préfet avait renonçait à partir et attendait de connaître le plan de Sirius. Il se sentait coupable de penser d'abord à lui alors que James était mal en point. Eux n'avait pas hésité quand il avaient découvert son état de lycanthrope alors il pouvait bien risquer quelques ennuis pour lui rendre la pareille. Et puis il n'avait jamais pu résister à l'air de chien battu de Sirius, et celui là le savais très bien et en usait.

- Génial ! S'écria ce dernier en levant les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

- Que compte-tu faire ? Demanda Remus en retournant s'assoir sur son lit.

- Facile, fait moi confiance, on va appliquer la méthode Black.

- La méthode Black ? Demanda-t-il, le visage de Sirius ne lui présageant rien de bon.

- Petite méthode que j'ai inventée pour que James séduise Lily.

- Je le sens mal là. Soupira Remus en se frottant les tempes.

- Quoi ?

- Nan rien ! Alors explique moi un peu en quoi consiste cette méthode.

- C'est très simple il suffit que Lily voit à quel point James est génial.

- Et tu compte faire ça comment ?

- Facile, avec un vieux truc de contes de fées.

- Hein ?

- Je t'expliques, dans les contes la princesse est aux prises avec un dragon, un chevalier arrive et la sauve et la princesse tombe folle amoureuse de lui. Répondit-il comme si tout cela était cohérent et suffisait à faire comprendre au pauvre Remus comment il comptait si prendre.

- Et alors tu compte pas faire comme ça si ?

- Ba si pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde mais aussi plus effrayant il semblait sincèrement ne pas comprendre.

- Tu compte mettre Lily dans les pattes d'un dragon ?

- Euh ?

- Tu te rends compte que c'est super dangereux et qu'elle pourrait être blessée ?

- Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas penser à ça. Avoua-t-il tout penaud.

- Et en plus tu compte faire comment pour amener un dragon dans l'école sans que cela ne se remarque ?

- Bon peut-être pas un dragon alors mais un autre truc de ce genre.

- Et bien sur James va risquer sa vie pour la sauver.

- Il est tellement amoureux d'elle qu'il serait capable du pire alors affronter une créature dangereuse.

- Et s'il est blessé et qu'il n'arrive pas à la sauver ?

- On parle de James là, pas de Peter !

- Sirius je suis sérieux là, tu crois vraiment que ça vaut la peine qu'il risque sa vie ?

- Quelle vie ? C'est pas une vie qu'il a, c'est un simulacre de vie, c'est une mascarade, c'est...

- Ok on a compris ! Mais ce serait mieux, si ton plan fonctionne bien sur, qu'il puisse profiter de Lily sain et sauf.

- Ouais sauf que s'il se blesse en la sauvant elle jouera les infirmières.

- Si elle n'est pas blessée elle aussi ! En plus si James apprend que l'on a quelque chose à voir avec ça on est mort !

- Ouais là t'as pas tord ! Admit-il en faisant une grimace. Bon faut trouver autre chose !

Un long silence suivit pendant lequel Sirius réfléchissait à une nouvelle technique en faisant les cents pas alors que Remus priait tous les dieux, peu importe celui qui réponde pourvu que Sirius ne lui sorte pas une autre connerie du même genre.

- Ca y est j'ai trouvé, on la soumet à l'imperium ! Comme ça elle n'auras pas le choix !

Remus pâlit et commença à manquer d'air, de tout évidence aucun dieu ne lui avait portée la moindre attention ou alors ils s'amusaient bien à le voir souffrir, cela devait être ça, ils se jouaient de lui et de ses malheur, tous des sadiques.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la plus brillante des idées qu'il ait jamais eut. Remus ? Eh oh Mumus tu m'entend ? Je sais que mon génie est à couper le souffle mais quand même tu devrais avoir l'habitude Moony.

Le dit Moony tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un regard vide avant de revenir à lui et d'exploser.

- Nan mais t'es malade ! Soumettre Lily au sort de l'imperium et puis quoi encore ! C'est totalement illégal ! Je sais bien que tu moques royalement des règles mais un sortilège impardonnables quand même! C'est pas pour rien qu'on les appelle impardonnables, tu sais ce que tu risques ? Sans compter le fait que c'est totalement immoral, c'est comme un viol, tu use d'un sort pour violer l'intimité des gens et prendre leur contrôle, c'est...

- Ok on change d'idée alors. Bouda Sirius.

Sirius réfléchit un moment puis regarda Remus appréhendant par avance la réponse.

- Un philtre d'amour alors ?

- Un philtre d'amour ? Demanda-t-il perplexe. Sirius soit un peu sérieux.

- Bon d'accord ! Alors on fait prendre du polynectar à Lily pour la faire passer pour l'un d'entre nous.

- Et en quoi ça aiderais James ?

- Ba si James croit que c'est l'un de nous deux il agira normalement et elle verra combien James l'aime.

- Et tu compte faire comment pour le lui faire avalé ton polynectar ? Parce que je doute fort qu'elle soit d'accord avec ton plan. En plus James pourrait le prendre mal.

- Bon ba on fait l'inverse alors !

- L'un de nous se ferait passer pour Lily ? C'est ça que t'es en train de me dire ?

- Mais nan, quoi que c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que c'est James qui prend du polynectar pour se faire passer pour une des amies de Lily.

- Dans quel but s'il te plaît ?

- Ba je suppose que Lily doit écouter l'avis de ses copines donc si l'une d'elles dit du bien de James elle va peut-être changer d'avis et comme aucune des copines de Lily ne voudra le faire de son plein grès et que tu es contre l'utilisation de l'imperium...

- C'est pas une si mauvaise idée, enfin par rapport au précédentes, mais cela prendrait trop de temps et on pourra jamais remplacer une des copines de Lily aussi longtemps.

- Bon d'accord alors on rend Lily invisible avec la cape de James pour qu'il parle d'elle comme quand elle est pas là.

- Elle sera jamais d'accord.

- On la désillusionne ?

- Sans qu'elle sans rende compte ? En plus le sort de désillusion ne rend pas tout à fait invisible.

- On la fige avant !

- Et une fois délivrée elle nous massacre et James perd toutes ses chances, elles sont déjà pas bien grandes, mieux vaut ne pas en rajouter.

- Il existe pas une potion ou un sort pour qu'elle soit invisible juste pour lui ?

- Pas sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il voudra jamais.

- Ba comment on fait alors ? Elle verra jamais le vrai James il devient complètement taré dès qu'il la voit.

- Sauf si elle arrive au moment où il parle d'elle sans qu'il ne la voit c'est...

- Mais oui c'est ça ! Tu va aller faire un tour avec elle pour lui parler d'un truc qui t'embête, n'importe quoi, mais dont tu ne peux pas parler avec nous et tu va t'arranger pour que vous arriviez à l'endroit où l'on sera James et moi. Et moi je m'arrange pour qu'il me parle d'elle et pour qu'il vous voit pas. Comme ça Lily verra qu'il l'aime vraiment et elle pourra plus lui dire non !

- Quoi ! Et pourquoi c'est moi qui m'occupe de Lily ?

- Parce que si c'est moi qui vais la voir elle viendra pas. En plus c'est moi qui fait le plus dur parce que va le faire bouger le James là !

- Ouais bon d'accord et on l'appliquerait quand ton plan ?

- Maintenant! Dit-il en attrapant Remus par le bras et en le trainant derrière lui hors de leur dortoir.

Ils descendirent à la salle commune mais ne trouvèrent pas Lily alors ils demandèrent à ses amies où elle était. Après un regards suspicieux elles finirent par leur dire qu'elle était parti se promener autour du lac tout à l'heure et qu'elle n'était pas encore revenue. C'est donc vers le lac que nos deux entremetteurs partir trouver pour l'un James et pour l'autre Lily.

Quand ils arrivèrent il s'arrêtèrent net. Loin de déprimé James semblait le plus heureux du monde, il était allongé dans l'air et en pleine séance de bouche à bouche avec une élève ressemblant étrangement à leur préfète et pour cause.

- Mumus dit moi, j'ai pris un coup de trop au quidditch où c'est Lily qui est sous James en train de s'adonner à une séance de papouillage qui frise l'indécence ?

- Nan paddy tu va pouvoir continuer à jouer au quidditch.

- Ok donc on a plus besoin du plan ?

- Je crois que nan, dommage on l'a cherché pour rien du coup.

- Pas pour rien nan ! Je vais en tenter quelques uns. Dit-il en faisant demi tour.

Remus se retourna vers son ami et commença à le suivre.

- Quoi ? Et sur qui ? Paddy répond moi enfin.

Sirius s'arrêta d'un coup et se retournant vers Remus déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Sur toi.

_A suivre_


End file.
